1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable information processing apparatus represented, for example, by an ultra mobile personal computer (UMPC) which has functions equivalent to those of a notebook type personal computer but is small in size and superior in portability while an inputting operation such as a key inputting operation can be carried out readily in a state wherein it is held by a hand of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several portable information processing apparatus which are small in size and superior in portability while an inputting operation such as a key inputting operation can be carried out readily in a state wherein it is held by a hand of a user have been proposed by the assignee of the present application. In some of the portable information processing apparatus, a flattened display section of a rectangular shape is placed on a flattened body section of a rectangular shape such that the display section is opened or closed with respect to the body section by a sliding movement or a tilting movement thereof. When the display section is opened, operation keys mounted on the body section which are covered with the display section when the display section is closed are exposed to allow operation thereof by the user. The portable information processing apparatus of the type just described thus achieve enhancement of the portability and so forth by miniaturization. A portable information processing apparatus of the type is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2004-246605, 2005-92658, 2007-142936 or 2004-86330.